


Ты попал, Эггзи

by Silmary



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silmary/pseuds/Silmary
Summary: Порнодраббл и сомнительная реалистичность физиологических возможностей человека.





	Ты попал, Эггзи

– Дыши.  
Кислород выбивается из легких и никак не втягивается обратно, в горле першит, и глаза слезятся от пота.  
– Ты слышишь?  
Нет, блядь, нет, он не слышит и не видит, он ничего не понимает, ему хочется сдохнуть прямо здесь и сейчас, потому что –   
– БЛЯДЬ.  
У Мерлина какой-то невозможный член, он чувствует его уже в животе, и все еще не чувствует ягодицами самого Мерлина. Он входит так медленно, что хочется взвыть и укусить себя до крови, чтобы хоть как-то снять невероятное, зашкаливающее напряжение.   
– Эггзи, посмотри на меня, – чужие пальцы приподнимают за подбородок, Эггзи моргает и пытается сфокусироваться на Гарри. Глаза у Гарри заботливые-заботливые.  
Больные ублюдки, оба, ненормальные, ненормальный, как его вообще угораздило, как он вообще...  
– Эггзи, расслабься.  
Сам, блядь, расслабься.   
Тихий скулеж уже не получается сдержать, в горле что-то хрипит и срывается.  
– Я здесь, слышишь? – голос словно звучит в глубине головы, мягкий и обволакивающий. – Эггзи. Я здесь.  
"Блядь, Гарри, блядь" – хочет сказать Эггзи, но только всхлипывает и дергается, и это чертовски неудобная поза – гребаный Мерлин держит его руки за спиной и не должно быть так, чтобы он, гимнаст и морпех, не мог выкрутиться из захвата компьютерщика, чертова технолога!  
От боли ноют плечи, ноет поясница и вся задница горит огнем. Может быть, если бы они озаботились о его подготовке, все было бы проще. Может быть, если бы Эггзи вообще не донимал их, не приставал, не провоцировал, но он не думал... не думал, что...  
Он успевает услышать только легкий смешок за спиной, а потом ему выкручивают руки вниз и буквально натягивают на шотландский член, так что Эггзи орет благим матом и – господи, нет – стонет, как портовая шлюха. Эггзи так больно, что в глазах стоят слезы, но Эггзи прогибается, раздвигает ноги еще шире и, сжав зубы, сам толкается назад. Пошлое, тугое, упругое удовольствие плюет на боль, пережимает внутренности и требует еще-еще-еще.  
Его вечная проблема, его проклятье, его позор.  
Гарри обнимает его и шепчет на ухо что-то успокаивающее, и Эггзи невольно слышит в его тоне обманчиво-ласковые интонации, опасные, низкие. Гарри страшнее Мерлина – Мерлин хотя бы не притворяется.  
С каждым толчком Эггзи стонет ему в плечо и, забив на все, несет какую-то порнографическую хрень про "да", "еще", "боже", "засади мне", "выеби меня", как будто Мерлин нуждается в одобрении. Этот ублюдок и без того прекрасно знает, что делать – приподнимая его под каким-то тщательно выверенным углом, вбивается так, что Эггзи не в состоянии даже толком вдохнуть. Он бы кончил уже раз пять, если бы Гарри каждый раз не пережимал цепкими пальцами основание его члена, и Эггзи не знал, кто из них на самом деле больший ублюдок. Стоят друг друга. Гарри прижимается к нему спереди и обнимает за вывернутые плечи, двигаясь в унисон, Гарри нагибается над его плечом и, блядь, целуется с Мерлином, так что Эггзи оказывается зажатым, распятым, разбитым и совершенно спятившим.  
– Гарри...  
– Я здесь.  
– Гарри, пожалуйста...  
– Что, Эггзи?  
– Пож-бляяядь... твою... Гарри...  
– Говори, Эггзи, я слушаю.  
– Я думаю, Галахад, что он просит разрешить ему кончить, – приходит на помощь Мерлин, нестерпимо довольный голос не сбился ни на тон. Эггзи не в состоянии уже даже кивнуть – всё вокруг скручивается в жаркий кокон, жар снаружи, жар внутри, жар на запястьях, жар от языка Гарри – по шее до уха – и если это ад, слава сатане.  
Лицо сатаны еще появляется перед ним, расплывчато и смутно, Эггзи сдерживали так долго, что он уже ничего не соображает. Сатана смотрит заботливо-заботливо и улыбается так, как будто только что купил его душу с потрохами.  
Слава.  
Слава...  
...на самом деле, Эггзи хватает одной фразы.  
– Мерлин?  
– Он уже так растянут, что выдержал бы и двоих, – невозмутимо отвечает из-за спины Мерлин, и Эггзи буквально скручивает от этих слов, и честное слово, если бы блядский Гарри прервал его и в этот раз – либо он, либо Гарри не вышел бы из этой комнаты живым. Но Гарри отпускает его, целует и несколько раз с силой проводит рукой по члену, насилуя языком.  
Эггзи давится воздухом и захлебывается криком – и кончает так, что у него чуть не останавливается сердце.  
– ...твоя очередь.  
– Ты уверен, что он это переживет?  
– О, твой мальчик куда сильнее, чем ты думаешь.  
На часах уже три ночи, значит, Эггзи уже четыре часа в этой гребаной постели, самые тяжелые, самые ужасные, самые божественные четыре часа в его жизни.  
– Переживу... – выдыхает он, хрипя сорванным от криков голосом, поднимаясь на локти. – Пожалуйста. Гарри? Пожалуйста. Трахни меня.  
После четырех часов адского секса он умоляет о члене и не может остановиться, господи боже, во что они его превратили, почему ему так плохо и так хорошо, что он готов продать всю свою жизнь за еще один такой час. Полчаса. Десять минут. Секунду.  
Перед глазами все плывет, но он видит Гарри – Гарри больше не смотрит заботливо и не улыбается, у Гарри взгляд голодного волка, и как, блядь, как он умудряется быть в таком состоянии в таком возрасте после...  
Чертыхнувшись, Эггзи опускает голову и закрывает глаза. Он чувствует на бедрах руки Гарри, а в голове перекатывается тихий низкий смех Мерлина.  
Ты попал, Эггзи.  
Ты попал.


End file.
